


Morning After Dark

by ggukae



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, He will say mean things to Kai but he will apologize later, Huening Kai is a Sweetheart, Huening Kai-Centric, M/M, Soobin is hurting, everyone is hurting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggukae/pseuds/ggukae
Summary: Kai went for a run alone without telling anyone after a stupid fight only to meet with a freak accident. Would the team be able to save him before it was too late?





	Morning After Dark

2019 was something he couldn't forget no matter how hard he tried. It was like a dream; everything that they had been dreaming for; that they paid for countless weeks wasted away in practice room and never-ending sleepless night; it finally became a reality.

Huening smiled; a bittersweet one this time around.

_[I'm foolish to think that it wouldn't come with a price.]_

It had been a hectic year with all the awards and promotions that they began to break little by little. Sure, everyone was happy.

_[Was.]_

The pitter-patter of rain woke him up again. His eyelashes flutter open as warm breath escaped his lips.

_[I wish that everyone can stay happy.]_

**PRANG!**

"Beomgyu-ah! Are you okay?!''

Huening winced when his head knocked against the window quite hard. But he ignored the pain and instead marched himself into the chaotic living room. What he saw definitely stopped him from going further.

"I just—I just can't take it anymore..'' Beomgyu whimpered. He looks so small, so broken between Yeonjun’s arms that Huening felt his own eyes began to water. "So many expectations... I'm... I'm not good enough....''

"Soobin-ah, please.... don't be like this....''

"I'm just too tired hyung.''

"I'm tired too, but we wanted this,'' he paused. "Right?''

"Hyung...''

That was the moment where Huening made himself known.

"Ah, Hueningie~'' Soobin giggled brokenly. "Our Hueningie that can do everything. You must be disgusted to see me, don't you?''

"Soobin-hyung!'' Huening’s doe eyes widened, a flash of hurt crossed over his dark irises before it was gone. "I'm not-''

"No! Don't lie to me! You must be thinking that I'm pathetic, don't you? I'm your hyung and yet I can't even be a person you look up to. I'm your hyung and yet I can't be someone you can look up to, I'm just average!'' He cried out. "I hate being average and you—you with all your charms and talents make me feel so worthless!!'

“CHOI SOOBIN!''

Huening pushed his chest when it began to throbs.

_[It hurts.]_

He pressed them again.

_Why it hurts so bad?_

His vision was getting blurry, and it was like something pushing against his windpipe. He couldn't breathe.

_[It hurts it hurts it hurts-]_

"Huening? Huening-ah do you hear—

_[No, I don't—]_

“HUENING—''

The sounds of his name and the slam of the door were the last thing he heard before he ran.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the prologue! What do you guys think?? Should I continue or not? :p


End file.
